Fairytales Aren't Real or are They?
by AnimeandMangaLover
Summary: Annastasia and Nathaniel have grown up together with eccentric,royal parents who dream of their children being a couple. As they're kids their parents have balls and put on plays which Annastasia and Nathaniel have to act out couples and try to get along.
1. Chapter 1

Annastasia and Nathaniel hate each other with a passion, but they've known each other their whole lives. Their parents have been best friends since they were teens and had always envisioned their children falling in love and getting married someday.

They weren't dumb or anything, they just love fairy tales and believe in them. They were completely and totally obsessed. They would have balls every few years and each ball had a theme of a certain fairy tale, which they would have their children act out as plays. So, of course, they did all the stories about princesses and their prince charmings.

Unfortunately, each play just made Annastasia and Nathaniel hate each other more and more.

So far they'd done: Snow White, then Aladdin, then Pocahontas, Rapunzul, and lastly, when they were twelve years old, The Little Mermaid.

Every one had ended up as a worse disaster than the one before it. They were now sixteen and hadn't seen each other for four long years. So as a last desperate hope they decided to have another ball and its theme would be Sleeping Beauty.

(Oh, what a nightmare this is gonna be.)

Chapter 1

All chaos broke out in both castles when their parents told them the news.

Nathaniel whined half-heartedly to his mother, "I am not going to kiss _her_." She just walked out of the room saying, "Of course you'll kiss her, dear."

Annastasia, on the other hand, had well ...a fit.

"I will _not _kiss him, mother!!! I won't! I won't! I won't!"

"_Yes_, you will! And just wait, once you kiss him, you'll fall madly in love with him and be thanking me!"

"Ugh! Gag me!"

"You need to stop saying that. It's so unladylike!"

"What-ever."

"That too!" the queen said as she shoved her daughter onto her bed and started to walk out.

"Mother!"

"You _will_ be in the play and you _will_ kiss Nathaniel and that's **final**, Annastasia!" she then slammed the door before her daughter could get another word out.

"Hmph! We'll see about that." Annastasia said with a sly look creeping onto her face.

A few days later, she decided to try one last time with her parents before she took drastic measures.

She wore a light green, cute gown, and wore her hair down with a green bow to match and make her look sweet and innocent and have them maybe take pity on her. Many of the servants and maids gawked at her as she strolled toward her parent's sitting room.

"Mother, Father; I would like to humbly request something of you." her parents glanced up hesitantly at her being so polite and innocent-like. Her mother raised her eyebrows and went," What...?"

"I am in a horrible situation and I would be quite grateful if I didn't have to participate or have a certain someone not participate."

"If you're talking about what I think you are-" the queen started as Annastasia raised her hand and interjected.

"Even if I am, I'm asking in a polite, diplomatic manner. So will you please consider my requests?"

Her mother sighed and stood up, preparing to tell Annastasia off as Annastasia took one last chance and pleaded to her father, "Father..."

Her father looked at her sympathetically, but sighed out, "You know you're mother is right, Annastasia. That's why I had her talk to you in the first place. "Annastasia started to speak as her father held up his hand to silence her and continue, "Besides, it's been four years; look how different you are. Nathaniel will have changed too. Probably into someone you'd like, from what I've heard."

"Ugh. Yeah right. Just gag me, why don't you?" she blurted out, loosing her cool. Then she realizing what she said, she slapped her hand over her mouth, even though it was too late.

"Or maybe you're not so changed, huh?"

"Oh, bother. Can someone just please be civil and let me skip the play or kick _him_ out."

"No...Now just run along, Annastasia dear." her father said, closing the conversation. But her mother just had to let in one last snide remark.

"Yes, why don't you go practice your lines or...maybe the k-i-s-s-i-n-g scene." her mother laughed gleefully.

"Blech! Just gag me!" And with that, she stalked out and headed for her room with her final decision in mind.

'It's time to run away!'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She threw some things together hurriedly to get out of there before her maid came to check on her since she'll have undoubtedly heard about this incident. Annastasia rushed out skulking to the far horse, bridled and saddled up to take her away from this torture chamber she'd found herself in.

The barn was darkened that evening as she slipped in and counted down the stalls till she reached number 3 near the far end of the row, she eased her way in and slowly woke the chestnut brown horse named Moonbeam, from her murky sleep.

Moonbeam knew something was up, but trusted her rider as she slipped the bridle on quietly and carefully began to reach upward for the ornate saddle, as the barn door slammed open and her personal maid/part time governess barged in dragged her out and sent the bewildered stableman in to unbridle and lull back to sleep the agitated mare.

"That's quite enough of that young lady! Straight to bed with you now and we'll see what your parents have to say about this in the morning."

"Aw, Nadia. Can't I defend my position at least?"

"No. And just in case, I'm posting a man servant at your door every hour for tonight."

Annastasia kept trying to speak as she was tossed into her room and stumbled onto her bed a little clumsily in her sweatpants she always slept in. Girls were allowed to wear pants (Lucy, her best friend _always _wears pants), but because she was a princess and it didn't look good for her she wasn't allowed to wear them in public, but she always wore them to sleep in to have _some _freedom.

Annastasia's maid went straight to the King and Queen to tell them of her disobedience.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Around tea time the next afternoon Nathaniel and his royal parents arrived at Annastasia's castle. After hearing of her nightly escapade, her parents had Nadia watch her like a hawk all day and helped her get washed up, dressed and spruced up to greet their old friends and her old 'playmate', as they put it. Nadia had to push and pull her the whole way to the parlor to make sure she didn't get away. She introduced her quickly and subtly shoved her into the stylish little room. First, Annastasia focused on Nathaniel's parents; going over and giving a curtsey, as was custom; and then forcing out a smile for them.

"Ah," Her father said, "And here's our lovely little lady. What do you think of her now?"

"Oh my!" Nathaniel's mother said, surprised. "Well, look at you. You've become such a beautiful young lady; so tall and slender and radiant."

"You were such a little dear last time we saw you; but I bet you're even sweeter now, huh?" Nathaniel's father said, teasing and complimenting her at the same time.

"What do you think, Nathaniel?" His mother asked.

"Why, look at him, his eyes are buried in the ground. He must have already looked and he's too shy to look again." His father couldn't resist taunting him.

But Annastasia's father replied, "I don't believe he's moved since she came in, old chum. But I do agree he may be shying from her gaze. Almost any young man would with her looks."

"Look up, son, you really ought to see how pretty Annastasia is. Even if you're shy of her, its rude not to even say hello and look once" His father prodded.

Then Annastasia crossed the room and stopped in front of Nathaniel, pausing to get a good look at him. And to have her back to the adults so to hide any emotions that might show up on her face. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little as she gaped at how utterly hot Nathaniel looked, well from what she could see, without seeing his face yet. He had some muscle, but not too much; he was tall and his semi short hair glistened in the light. His hair looked so soft, she wanted to reach out and feel for herself; but she forced herself to hold back the urge. She cleared her throat and curtsied as she said, "Welcome back, Nathaniel. It certainly has been a long while since we saw each other; won't you let me see your face?" She layered her voice with sweetness and innocence, knowing from experience that it could get any boy she'd tried it on to do anything.

Sure enough he looked at her feet and slowly brought his eyes upward till his head came up and his gaze locked with hers. Her mystifying green eyes were as drawn into his cool blue eyes as his were into hers. She stared, frozen, unable to look away from his adorable and oh so handsome face, which was accented by his brownish blonde hair and made his intense blue eyes stand out.

Nathaniel was having the same sort of issues himself as he had taken in every inch of her, from her dainty feet, to her small and curvy waist and midsection, and fuller chest then he'd ever imagined her having; and of course her beautiful face and gorgeous honey colored hair framing it. Her eyes were amazing and he couldn't seem to look away from them for the longest time.

'Oh my gosh! She's incredible!'

'He's so dreamy! Eeeee!!!'

They finally started blushing in a delayed reaction.

"Ah, see, they already like each other! How wonderful" Annastasia's father remarked upon seeing her shy stance and his face. Annastasia turned and prepared herself to run off and hide out in the garden, her own private place. Her mother knew what was running through her mind and instantly suggested she go show Nathaniel the gardens and get to know the new him better.

She turned to face her mother, which was a mistake; because as she began to refuse the idea her mother gave her a glare she knew well and caused her to let out a little sigh as she gave in; planning on ditching him once she was out of the parlor. Annastasia spun on her heel and walked stiffly towards the door and heard Nathaniel's parents behind her telling him to go ahead and have fun; causing her to grimace and walk faster. Nathaniel gracefully stood up and followed, but couldn't help, at first, staring at her butt until they're out of there. But then she whipped around to face him, surprising him and making him jump a little.

"Let me make one thing clear to you, right now. I may be over what happened the last time we were together, but that doesn't mean I've forgiven you for it. Because I haven't, not in the least; and I don't plan on getting to know the new you, no matter how much our parents want it. They should have given up after all that, but whatever, they'll figure out soon enough that I have no interest in you and I never will. Now, I'm going to the garden to be alone and you just go your room or something; just as long as you don't follow me. Got it?"

She was short and to the point, no matter how mean it was. She didn't feel she owed him any niceness. But unfortunately Nadia was right there and heard her little speech and nipped that attitude in the bud.

"Oh my, never mind her Nathaniel, she's just a little high-strung today, that's all."

"I am not! I meant every word I said!"

"Oh, ha ha, Annastasia. You're such a kidder. Now, come along. I'll escort you to the gardens quickly; they always relax her, you know."

"I'm not kidding!"

Nadia didn't give her a chance to argue and just grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her off, motioning for Nathaniel to follow; and only releasing her once they were in the gardens. As soon as she was loose Annastasia stalked off and tried to lose him, going into the briar bush maze in the center of the garden. He sped off after her, determined not to lose sight of her and get a chance to actually talk to her. She was almost gone until her luck ran out and she barreled right into a dead with him hot on her heels and immediately blocking her path out. She, of course, just tried to shove past him.

"Get out of my way."

"No. Not until you listen to me. I listened quietly while you ranted; now it's my turn."

"Excuse me! '_Ranted_?' That wasn't ranting. I was just explaining how I feel before you tried to go all mushy on me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like our parents want us to do. See our grown up selves and have love at first sight. Well, I'll have none of it, so don't even try."

"Like I was going to. I just think our parents might be right. We both have changed a lot, it's obvious; so I think we should give it another chance and try to get along this time around. We're different people. We shouldn't let the past stand in the way of what could be a great friendship or whatever; you know?"

"Yeah..whatever. You think you're so high and mighty, talking about changing so much. You haven't changed one bit."

"What?!"

"You haven't. And you know you haven't, so it's no use trying to deny it. You know you don't think our parents are right; you just refuse to disobey your parents and think you can force a friendship between us like it's nothing. You're the same old cowardly, momma's boy you always were. And you're more wimpy and annoying too. You can't do anything on your own or have any creativity at all. You're just a pathetic little follower. And you're supposed to be a _king_ some day. Yeah, what a laugh that is."

He could only stare for a second, shocked at her cruel comments and tone of voice; which had turned to ice in a matter of seconds. He was literally speechless for a few moments before trying to deny her accusations.

"You're wrong. You don't know the new me, so you have no right to say any of that. You're completely wrong about me. See, this is exactly why we need to get reacquainted; you just don't know me at all anymore."

"Right. I'm so sure." She came up close, examining his face and making him nervous. "It's written all over your face. You're bluffing and are just proving my point."

He was so shocked he didn't even react as she pushed him out of the way and walked away. He began to follow out after her, only annoying her further. As they came to the edge of the garden where Nadia waited Annastasia had had enough.

"Just quit following me and leave me alone!"

She ran off to her room, leaving a dejected Nathaniel in her wake. Nathaniel shoulders sagged and he sighed, giving up and heading for his room to get advice from his personal guard and best friend, who was only a year or two older than him, Sanderson.

"So…what's she like? Anything like we heard?" Sanderson questioned at Nathaniel's downtrodden face.

"Oh yeah…"

"So…?"

"Okay, okay. Well, when her mother first brought her into the parlor I just wouldn't look at her. I listened to Mother and Father going _crazy_ over her. Then Father told me I should really be seeing how beautiful she is. I heard her walk over to me. Then I heard her say something to me in _such_ a cute voice. I could see her feet and couldn't help myself, but to look. She is totally curvy and has a chest now, and she's got these _amazing_ green eyes. Man, she's totally gorgeous now" Nathaniel said, looking up at Sanderson.

"Hot?"

"Hot, hot."

"Well that just bursts your bubble, don't it?"

"Ehh…"

"Uh…don't tell me it gets worse."

"Hmph..Way worse."

"Go on then."

Nathaniel went through his horrific time in the garden and dealt with all Sanderson's smart remarks until he felt like giving out some advice.

"Well, from all she said it looks like you need to prove to her that you're not a wimpy momma's boy" Sanderson said simply.

"And how, pray tell, do I do that?"

"Well, why don't you just copy her? They do say that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Why don't you try to run away?"

"Hmm…ok, why not" Nathaniel said shrugging.

Sanderson helped him pack up some things and saw him to the door. Knowing full well he'd never run away and just wanted to see if anything interesting might happen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long..been totally busy. But there's chapter 3. Tell me what you think!!! And don't worry, I've got at least 1 or 2 more chapters ready after this if u want them. So just review and ask for more and give me any opinons and comments or questions you have. I hope you liked it!


End file.
